Sensors and transducers that are used to measure temperature or other radiated energy often exhibit non-linear response characteristics, leading to measurement imprecision. When the non-linearity is minor and dynamic range small, it is practical to translate--linearize--the signal through piece-wise linear approximation using look-up tables and variable gain control without producing significant errors. But, when the dynamic range is substantial, state-of-the-art signal translation methods using logarithmic amplifiers, analog gain compression and digital sampling compromise resolution and frequency response. For instance, the problem of non-linearity takes on particular importance when measuring gas turbine engine component temperatures, for instance, the temperature of rotating turbine blades, a process often using temperature responsive diodes in proximity to a rotating blade. Diodes are used because they are small, easily fitting in a small probe inserted into the engine to reach the blades. Constant current is supplied to the diode. The voltage drop across the diode is dependent on its temperature, a function of the infrared energy radiated from the blade. Blade temperature can be deduced from the voltage drop. But, a graph plotting voltage and temperature for the typical temperature responsive diode shows that the ratio of voltage change to temperature change (slope) is lower at lower temperature levels but begins to rise at an intermediate temperature, giving the curve a distinctly non-linear temperature response characteristic, in other words, temperature variable sensitivity. The practical impact is that at lower temperatures the same temperature change produces a small voltage change across the diode, a significant source of imprecision in temperature measurement over the diode's attractively wide dynamic temperature measuring range.